Um Dicionário Darcylenho
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Edwin Jarvis trabalha para Tony Stark há anos e nunca viu alguém como Darcy Lewis em toda sua vida. Aquela menina precisa de ajuda profissional. ELA FEZ UM UM DICIONÁRIO! Alguem avisa pra ela que isso não é normal? (Jarvis Humano!)
**N/A: Bom, outra one shot com o Jarvis sendo humano desde sempre, só porque eu amo o Paul Bettany.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem!**

* * *

Darcy Lewis era uma pessoa… Única. Essa era (provavelmente) a única forma educada de se colocar a coisa toda.

Ela insistia em usar roupas que eram grandes demais para ela e uma quantidade alarmante de tricô (ou crochê, ou o que quer que aquilo fosse). Sua maquiagem (batom vermelho e delineador preto), por outro lado, estava sempre impecável. O iPod dela tinha uma variedade ridícula de genêros: de Janis Joplin a Britney Spears, passando por B.B. King e Tim McGraw, porém ela ficava pessoalmente ofendida se alguém perguntasse de rap.

Ela conversava com os próprios peitos e eles tinham nomes (Mary Jane e Lucille, não que ele fosse admitir lembrar). Era responsável por alimentar todos os cientistas da Torre, embora não tivesse a capacidade de ferver água para fazer macarrão sem queimar a panela.

Não havia lógica nesse mundo que explicasse Darcy Lewis. Jarvis nem sabia se valia a pena tentar.

Há anos Jarvis era assistente pessoal de Tony Stark (sinceramente, ele não sabia o porquê na maior parte do tempo) e vira muitas pessoas irem e virem. Tinha a impressão de que nunca mais veria alguém como Darcy. Principalmente porque ela parecia cultivar um certo prazer sádico em incomodá-lo.

Porém, acima de tudo, o que mais incomodava Jarvis, o que o fazia querer estrangulá-la, era o vocabulário de Darcy.

Não só o fato de ela falar como um caminhoneiro (deus, ninguém educou aquela menina?) e também não só porque ela não parecia muito apegada ao significado das palavras. Ela usava gírias e expressões antigas, embora não no sentido real delas. Uma vez, ouvira Darcy ameaçar dar um balacobaco em Clint e viu o arqueiro fugir em pânico.

Mas o mais ofensivo, o que ainda ia fazê-lo ter um aneurisma, eram as palavras que ela inventava. Algumas eram apenas mesclas (inacreditível, fodástico, maravilindo), outras eram coisas que nem faziam sentido.

Tudo para Darcy podia virar um verbo. Tudo.

Piriguetear. Chocolatar. Janear.

A mais nova era chicletar. Sério! Ela conjugava essas coisas? Eu chicleto, tu chicletas, nós chicletamos?

Mas sim, chicletar. Jarvis não entendia o que ela dizia metade do tempo.

-Sério, Jane. Esse cara tá me chicleteando. Já já eu vou estapear a cara dele.

Jane, que obviamente não era apenas uma doutora em astrofísica, mas também em entender Darcy, parecia assustada com a possibilidade.

-Você poderia falar com ele. –a cientista ofereceu com cuidado.

-A hora de conversar já passou. –Darcy falou decidida –Agora tá na hora de eu ir toda Mew-Mew pra cima da cabeça dele!

Jarvis descobriu alguns dias depois (completamente por acidente, porque ele não estava interessado em saber) que a coisa toda tinha a ver com um novo peguete de Darcy que tinha ficado grudento e ciumento demais.

Cada pessoa naquela Torre tinha virado um adjetivo ou um verbo (em alguns casos, ambos, em outros, substantivos): Tonyzando, Brucecismo, Stevear. Ele não sabia o que Jarvisar significava, mas levando em conta o relacionamento dos dois, não devia ser nada positivo. Pelo menos ele sabia que não era o único que ficava confuso. Bucky não entendia o que Darcy falava 70% do tempo.

Jarvis tinha certeza de que estava levando a coisa toda de forma super profissional, considerando o quanto ela o incomodava. Mas daí ele foi obrigado a ouvir a seguinte conversa:

-Bruce está impossível hoje! –ela declarou para Jane na cozinha comunal dos laboratórios –Eu nunca vi Bruce tonyzando desse jeito! Ele tem os dias meio janeados dele, mas hoje ele está Tony força total! Ele não está falando coisa com coisa, só fica resmungando aquelas palavras indizíveis de vocês e delirando fórmulas.

-O Bruce acabou de descobrir algo muito relevante na pesquisa dele, Darcy. –Jane tentou acalmar a garota –Ele não é normalmente assim e já volta ao normal.

-Eu sei que não. –Darcy suspirou –Eu só estou preocupada com ele. Se ele continuar nesse ritmo, vai ter um siricusurto antes do fim da semana.

E foi aí que Jarvis não aguentou mais.

-Essa palavra não existe. –ele declarou com uma calma sobrenatural.

Jane e Darcy estavam olhando para ele como se ele tivesse acabado de dizer que o céu é rosa.

-Oi? –Darcy soltou, deixando bem claro que era melhor ele ficar bem quieto.

Ele não ia ficar!

-"Siricusurto" não é uma palavra. –ele falou com calma.

-Claro que é. –ela teimou.

-Não, não é.

-Se eu digo que é uma palavra, é porque é.

-Não. Você não pode inventar palavras e...

-Sim, eu invento palavras. –ela declarou com finalidade -Posso te providenciar um dicionário se você quiser.

Isso o calou. Jarvis olhou para Jane como se esperasse que ela negasse o fato. A doutora parecia conformada.

-Você tem um o que? –ele perguntou por fim.

-Um dicionário. –ela repetiu mais alto, como se ele fosse surdo.

-Você tem um dicionário? –Jarvis repetiu incrédulo.

-Um dicionário Darcylenho. –Darcy afirmou com orgulho.

Jarvis podia praticamente sentir as veias em seu cérebro rompendo-se.

-Darcylenho? –a voz dele saiu engasgada.

-É que "Darcylano" e "Darcylês" não têm um som legal.

Jarvis queria sacudi-la. Nada daquilo "tinha um som legal"! Jesus amado, de onde essa menina tirava essas coisas? Ele ia ter que exigir que o RH fizesse uma exame toxicologico nela?

-Você não pode simplesmente...

-Posso! –ela declarou antes que ele insistisse. Então tirou o celular do meio dos seus peitos (porque obviamente era onde ela o guardava) e começou a mexer furiosamente no aparelho. –Pronto. –falou satisfeita.

Jarvis sentiu seu celular vibrar e pegou o aparelho (que ele, como ser humano normal, guardava no bolso da calça), só para ver que recebera um novo e-mail de Darcy. O anexo do e-mail chamava-se "Dicionário Darcylenho".

Jarvis lançou um novo olhar incrédulo para Jane.

-Ajuda muito. –ela falou dando de ombros –Darcy fez esse para eu e o Erik quando ela começou a trabalhar comigo.

Ok, isso era demais. Jarvis virou e saiu andando daquele hospício. O pior foi ouvir a risada de Darcy acompanhando-o.

xXx

Jarvis ignorou o "dicionário" o quanto pôde. Na verdade ele não tinha intenção alguma de ler aquilo. Nunca!

Porém, dois dias depois, lá estava ele encarando seu celular, como se o pequeno aparelho estivesse provocando, chamando-o de covarde. Mas Jarvis recusava-se a ceder.

No terceiro dia a noite ele cedeu.

Porém, Jarvis gostaria de deixar dito em sua defesa que a culpa não era dele! Era uma questão de sobrevivência, porque ainda não entendia metade do que Darcy falava.

Só por isso.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se em sua cama, pegando o celular e abrindo o arquivo.

Obviamente aquilo não estava em ordem alfabética. Jarvis suspirou.

A primeira palavra era o verbo "monstrar" que queria dizer arrasar, fazer algo incrível.

Ia ser uma longa noite.

xXx

Sim, foi uma longa noite. Sabe quantas palavras existem no dicionário Darcylheno? 2341!

Sim! Ela teve a capacidade de inventar e catalogar 2341 palavras! Como previamente informado, nada estava em ordem alfabética, então ler a coisa toda não estava sendo exatamente fácil. E já que Jarvis estava lendo aquilo (sabe Deus porquê) ele fazia questão de entender o que estava lendo.

Então cada vez que ele lia uma palavra nova e seu significado, Jarvis parava e refletia até ver se conseguia achar um sentido. Não era exatamente fácil. As vezes uma coisa parecia não ter nada a ver com a outra, outras vezes parecia mais complicado lembrar a palavra que Darcy inventara do que usar a palavra certa.

Naquela primeira noite ele leu duzentas palavras antes de desistir e ir dormir. Na segunda noite ele descobriu que, além de palavras ela colocara siglas no tal dicionário. BFF (que até ele sabia que significava Best Friends Forever e podia ou não ter a ver com Tony dando um colar com as letras de presente para ele uma vez) e OMG eram conhecidas e usadas na mídia. Jarvis deduziu que essas eram mais para Jane e Erik, que não tinham cara de quem acompanhavam o mundo "pop".

E não, isso não queria dizer que ele acompanhava, mas trabalhava para Tony, que trocava de idade mental diariamente, passando por uma menina de 12 anos, para um moleque de 15, até um universitário babaca de 20. Jarvis tinha experiência com pessoas desiquilibradas, aparentemente.

Na segunda noite leu mais 300 palavras. Elas começaram a rodar na cabeça dele sem fazer muito sentido, como se ele esquecesse o que as que lera ontem significavam. Mas tudo bem, porque só da para aguentar um tanto dessa loucura. Ele nem acreditava que estava lendo isso tudo.

Na manhã seguinte a segunda noite de leitura ele saiu para comprar café em uma cafeteria a dois quarteirões da Torre, porque Tony queria o café desse lugar e só o café desse lugar e Jarvis precisava respirar fundo. Tony estava impossível hoje. Provavelmente tinha algo a ver com mais de 24 horas sem dormir e comendo só miojo. Não, Jarvis não ia ficar correndo atrás de Tony com comida, como Darcy fazia para Jane. O homem tinha quase 50 anos, podia muito bem cuidar de si mesmo.

Jarvis estava voltando para a Torre com o café na mão quando viu um dos guardas da recepção ajudando Darcy a carregar dois suportes de copos de papelão com um total de 8 cafés e várias sacolinhas do que deveria ser comida para o elevador.

-Eu sinto muito, Darcy. –Jeff, o segurança estava falando –Eu não posso te acompanhar até la em cima, alguem tem que ficar aqui.

-Não se preocupe, Jeff. –Darcy falou com um sorriso enorme –Eu dou um jeito. Põe essa sacola aqui. –ela abriu a boca, como se esperasse que Jeff fosse realmente ter a coragem de colocar a tal sacola na boca dela para ela segurar entre os dentes.

Jeff olha para as sacolas de papel em suas mãos e para a boca aberta de Darcy, então finalmente seu olhar vai parar em Jarvis.

-Senhor Jarvis! –ele falou mais do que um pouco aliviado –O senhor está subindo para os laboratórios, não? Darcy precisa de ajuda e eu não posso sair daqui.

Darcy abriu a boca, então fechou-a imediatamente e olhou em volta, como se esperasse que alguem viesse para socorre-la.

Jarvis suspirou e tirou um dos suportes da mão Darcy sem dizer nada, equilibrando o café de Toni entre os outros quatro copos que estavam ali e apanhou a maioria das sacolas que estavam na mão de Jeff sem dizer mais nada.

Jeff e Darcy olharam chocados para Jarvis, então olharam um para o outro, antes de Darcy dar de ombros e pegar as duas sacolinhas restantes da mão de Jeff.

-Obrigada, Jeff. –ela falou entrando no elevador.

O homem acenou para os dois.

-Laboratórios, Friday. –Jarvis informou o elevador.

-Sim, senhor Jarvis. –a voz feminina do computador que controlava a torre respondeu e o elevador começou a subir.

-Valeu a ajuda. –Darcy falou de repente, sem olhar para ele.

Ela não estava mais sorrindo como estivera quando falava com Jeff. E ele não estava insinuando que Darcy estava flertando com o homem, que não só era casado há mais de 30 anos e pai de família, mas chamava todas as mulheres da Torre (Pepper inclusa) de "meninas". Ela simplesmente não sorria para ele e essa era a primeira vez que ele reparava nisso. Darcy era divertida, engraçada e faladeira, mas nunca perto dele. Perto de Jarvis ela se calava, principalmente se eles estivessem sozinhos, como agora.

Por que ele nunca repara nisso antes?

Jarvis tentou pensar em todas as vezes que eles se bicaram, todas as vezes que ela o chamou de Robô ou Homem-de-Gelo e percebeu o fator em comum: em todos esses casos ele começara a conversa, ele começara as briguinhas que eles tinham.

E ele tinha a coragem de chama-la de imatura?

A verdade é que, pensando agora, Jarvis não tinha muita certeza de porque implicava com Darcy. Ele trabalhava com Tony! Não havia ninguem nesse mundo mais imaturo do que o bilionário, mas era com Darcy que ele implicava.

O que estava errado com ele?

-Senhorita Lewis, o que seria um ponicórnio? –ele perguntou de repente.

Darcy olhou de um lado para o outro, como se esperasse que mais alguma "senhorita Lewis" estivesse la e ele não estivesse falando com ela. Então ela finalmente olhou para ele, com cara desconfiada.

-É uma mistura de pônei e unicórnio. –ela falou com cuidado.

-Isso está escrito no seu dicionário. –ele indicou –Eu só queria saber de onde veio a necessidade de criar a palavra.

-Oh... –Darcy mordiscou o lábio inferior –A Jane nunca foi levada a sério antes de Nova York. A maioria dos outros cientistas considerava a pesquisa dela conto-de-fadas e ser mulher não ajudava em nada. Teve uma vez que ela enviou a pesquisa dela para um dos jornais científicios e eles não só não quiseram publicar como mandaram de volta uma carta extremamente grosseira, que entre outras coisas dizia para ela deixar ciência de verdade para os meninos.

Jarvis arqueou a sobrancelha. Pessoas idiotas existiam em todos os lugares e ele sabia muito bem que agora a maioria dos jornais científicos tinham que implorar por uma entrevista com Jane.

-Ela ficou muito chateada e eu estava tentando anima-la. –Darcy continuou –E eu disse que daria qualquer coisa para anima-la: algodão doce, um milhão de dólares, um pônei. E ela escolheu o pônei. Então eu fui até o Wall Mart mais próximo –e acredite quando eu digo, o Wall Mart mais próximo ficava longe –pra achar o pônei.

Jarvis não estava acreditando. Ele imaginava que devia ser longe mesmo! O lugar onde Darcy estivera com Jane fazendo pesquisa era um cisco no mapa do Novo México, ele não tinham nem uma 7-eleven. E ela tinha ido só para animar Jane.

-Quando eu voltei com a pelúcia do pônei, Jane disse que era um unicórnio, porque tinha um chifre. E eu disse que era um pônei. Ela insistiu que era um unicórnio. E daí eu disse: "na verdade é um..."

-Ponicórnio. –Jarvis completou.

-Sim! –ela falou, o rosto dela se animando com a história –Isso fez a Jane rir e nós temos Ponyo, o Ponicórnio até hoje. Ele é nosso amigo nos momentos tristes.

Jarvis não podia acreditar. Ele nunca ouvira coisa mais infantil, mais... Adorável em toda sua vida.

-Ei, isso é um sorriso tentando se libertar? –ela perguntou olhando intensamente para o rosto dele.

A reação imediata dele foi franzir o cenho. Darcy suspirou, bem a tempo do elevador parar e as portas se abrirem.

-Estava bom demais para ser verdade. –ela soltou num muxoxo, deixando o elevador.

Jarvis seguiu-a em silêncio.

xXx

Ele devia mudar seu jeito de agir com Darcy. Jarvis chegou a essa conclusão depois daqueles momentos no elevador.

Jarvis pensou (muito) e não conseguiu entender porque implicava com ela. Levantou motivos, apenas para descarta-los logo em seguida, nada era realmente válido, nada realmente fazia sentido.

Viu-se completamente pasmo com a própria reação. Tentou se lembrar de quando a conheceu. Não precisava pensar muito, porque Jarvis tinha uma memória perfeita, nunca esquecia nada.

Lembrava muito bem o dia em que Thor chegou a Torre trazendo consigo doutora Foster e sua assistente, Darcy Lewis. Jane e Tony tinham começado a implicar um com o outro cinco minutos depois de serem apresentados. Tony ficava criticando as máquinas de Jane e ela ficava criticando a tendência dele de achar que "mais brilhante" significava "mais eficiente".

Jarvis estava olhando os dois, desejando estar em qualquer lugar menos lá, quando ouviu alguem bufar ao seu lado. Virou-se e deu de cara com Darcy.

-Crianças. –ela resmungou revirando os olhos –Eu deixo a minha no meu quintal e você põe coleira no seu, fechado? –ela falou, finalmente virando-se para ele.

Jarvis lembrava perfeitamente de como a imagem de Darcy se montara em sua cabeça: como a primeira coisa que ele vira foram os enormes óculos e o dentes da frente dela, que eram grandinhos. Então ele viu a quantia alarmante de tricô que ela usava, seguido pelo tom incrível de azul dos olhos dela (algo entre o azul e o cinza). Finalmente viu os cabelos cor de chocolate e os lábios pintados de vermelho, abertos em um sorriso gigante.

-Fechado. –ele falou oferecendo a mão para ela.

Jarvis lembrou-se de repente, com uma clareza dolorosa, que a primeira coisa que pensara de Darcy Lewis era que o sorriso dela era lindo.

Droga.

xXx

Jarvis chegou na parte do dicionário quando eles encontraram Thor, onde a palavra "Mew-Mew" aparecia com o significado de "martelo de nome impronunciável".

Porém a mente dele não estava focada na tarefa.

Ele tinha gostado de Darcy a primeira vista! Como podia ter deixado algo tão óbvio passar? E o que ele fazia a respeito? Agia como um moleque de doze anos que fingia que não podia suportar uma menina! Isso era humilhante.

O que ele ia fazer? Como podia consertar essa situação?

Essa era umas raras horas em que Jarvis arrependia-se de não ser tão social: não tinha com quem falar, para quem pedir ajuda. Nunca falaria de um assunto como esse com Tony. Poderia falar com Happy, mas ele estava na Califórnia com Pepper (com quem ele talvez tivesse coragem de tocar nesse assunto). Ele não era exatamente próximo dos outros Vingadores, não o bastante para conseguir falar com um deles sobre isso.

Teria que ligar para Happy.

Ele até tentou ligar imediatamente –antes que se convencesse de que não era necessário –mas o outro homem não atendeu. Tudo bem, Happy devia estar ocupado.

Era hora de parar e respirar fundo. Jarvis era uma pessoa muito inteligente –na maior parte do tempo –e podia resolver isso sozinho. Ele podia.

Jarvis jogou-se em seu sofá e respirou fundo. Ele podia resolver isso sozinho. Sério. Muito sério.

Ele ia descobrir como em alguns minutos, tinha certeza absoluta, ia sentar ali e pensar com calma.

Quinze minutos se passaram e Jarvis continuava não sabendo de merda nenhuma. Isso era ridículo.

Jarvis pegou seu celular e olhou para o dicionário de Darcy. Começou a passar as páginas sem prestar atenção em nenhuma especificamente. Na verdade sabia exatamente o que estava procurando, só não queria admitir.

Finalmente seus olhos encontraram: Jarvis.

Ele fechou os olhos e abaixou o celular. Podia fingir que não tinha achado e continuar sem saber o que Darcy realmente achava dele. Tinha a impressão de que a definição do nome dele seria "idiota".

Mas não era covarde e não ia conseguir viver com a dúvida. Então resolveu ler.

 _ **Jarvis.**_ _Adjetivo. Leal e/ou extremamente eficiente._

Droga.

xXx

 _-Você está bem, Jarvis? –_ a voz de Happy era meio preocupada _–Você me ligou quatro vezes em duas horas._

-Eu sou um idiota. –Jarvis declarou, jogado no sofá, olhos fixos no teto.

 _-Certo... –_ Happy falou com cuidado _–Por que você é um idiota, mesmo?_

-Darcy. –foi a resposta.

 _-Ah ta. Você é um idiota mesmo._ –Happy informou.

Jarvis arqueou a sobrancelha e finalmente olhou para a imagem do amigo.

-Desculpa?

 _-Ei, você falou primeiro._ –Happy defendeu-se _–Eu só estou dizendo que dessa vez você não está errado. Você é um idiota sim. Você vive implicando com aquela menina, sem motivo algum._

-Eu sei. –Jarvis admitiu –Mas eu finalmente percebi que é porque...

 _-Você é afim dela?_ –Happy sugeriu.

-Como você sabe disso? –ele exigiu.

 _-Bom, qualquer um que prestar atenção percebe._ –Happy ofereceu _–Mas quem comentou comigo primeiro foi a Pepper. Ela acha que vocês fariam um casal fofo se você largasse a mão de ser idiota._

Jarvis não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Pepper e Happy estavam falando dele desse jeito? Espera um minuto, se Pepper sabia...

-O Tony sabe? –ele perguntou em pânico.

 _-Não. A Pepper achou melhor não contar._

Pepper era uma santa.

-O que eu devia fazer? –ele perguntou a Happy, sinceramente confuso.

 _-Você é o gênio, Jarvis._ –Happy riu _–Eu não devia precisar responder isso para você._

-Happy...

 _-Ok, ok._ –o segurança riu mais uma vez _–Vamos começar com algo bem difícil, hein! Anota pra não esquecer. Ta prestando atenção? Fala com ela e pede desculpas._

Jarvis desligou na cara do amigo. Happy estava rindo tanto que nem percebeu.

xXx

Tudo bem, pedir desculpas era fácil. Qualquer um podia pedir desculpas a hora que bem entendesse.

Jarvis percebeu rapidamente o erro nessa linha de raciocinio. Pedir desculpas era muito difícil! Era quase impossível.

Ele pensara em milhares de jeitos de fazer, mas nenhum parecia certo. Ele chegou a pensar em ser direto e simples (mas sincero), porém foi só parar diante de Darcy que as palavras sumiram da cabeça dele.

Ele não conseguia falar que sentia muito.

E se ela não o desculpasse? E se ela nem ligasse para o que ele tinha a dizer?

E se ela soubesse que ele estava interessado nela?

Isso era uma bagunça e ele não sabia o que fazer.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes.

Quatro dias depois da decisão de pedir desculpas a Darcy (e sem nem ao menos ter falado com ela até então) Jarvis topou com a própria, no elevador.

-Boa tarde, Jarvis. –ela falou educadamente.

-Boa tarde, senhorita Lewis. –ele respondeu, olhando brevemente para ela.

Os dois entraram no elevador e Friday começou a leva-los até o andar dos laboratórios. Essa era uma ótima chance para Jarvis falar com ela. Não tinha mais ninguém ali, Darcy estava ali, ele estava ali, os dois estavam ali...

Isso era um desastre. Jarvis ia rasgar todos os seus diplomas.

-Calma, Jarvis. –ela falou de repente –Se você continuar pensando assim você vai fritar seus esquilos.

-Esquilos? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Tico e Teco. Seus neurônios. –ela explicou.

-Isso não estava no seu dicionário. –ele falou.

-Você leu? –ela eprguntou surpresa.

-Claro. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Li tudo. Não entendi metade.

Darcy riu e ele sentiu-se inexplicavelmente orgulhoso de te-la feito rir.

-Pelo menos você tentou. –ela cedeu –E por isso, você merece um... –ela enfiou a mão na bolsa e começou a remexe-la –Um adesivo.

Antes que Jarvis tivesse tempo de reagir, Darcy ja tinha puxado o tal adesivo da bolsa e colado na jaqueta dele. Ele olhou para sua lapela e viu um adesivo de um unicórnio em uma nuvem.

Aliás, não era um unicórnio, era um...

-Ponicórnio. –ele murmurou olhando para o adesivo.

-Você fez um bom trabalho, então merece um adesivo de ponicórnio. –ela declarou orgulhosa.

-Você dá isso para a Jane? –ele perguntou.

-E pro Tony e pro Bruce. –ela informou –Mas o Tony esconde os que eu dou para ele.

Isso era a cara de Tony.

-Ei, você está sorrindo, Jarvis. –Darcy provocou de leve.

-É muito fácil de sorrir perto de você, Darcy. –ele falou sincero.

Darcy pareceu sinceramente surpresa por isso.

-Uau... Obrigada, eu acho. –Darcy falou sem graça –Eu sempre tive a impressão de que você não ia com a minha cara.

Jarvis suspirou.

-Eu sei. E a culpa é minha. –ele respirou fundo –Desculpa.

Agora sim, Darcy parecia estar bem além do choque.

-Você acabou de...

-Foi. –ele falou –Eu não...

Bem nessa hora as portas do elevador se abriram, mas os dois ficaram ali, um olhando para o outro.

-Bom... –Jarvis limpou a garganta, começando a sentir-se um pouco envergonhado –Desculpa. –acabou repetindo.

Darcy sorriu para ele.

-Você está perdoado, Jarvis. Até mais.

Jarvis viu Darcy saindo do elevador e ainda ficou parado ali, sentindo um sorriso espalhar-se pelo seu rosto.

-Você vai descer, senhor Jarvis? –Friday perguntou.

-Sim, sim. –ele limpou a garganta e olhou para os lados e finalmente desceu.

E agora... Como ele falava para Darcy que queria sair com ela?

xXx

-Darcy? Bom, ela gosta de pizza, carrosséis e pinguins de pelúcia. –Jane falou distraída.

-Sim, mas... –Jarvis respirou fundo –Mas se eu quiser...

Diante da hesitação de Jarvis, Jane levantou sua cabeça para olha-lo. Foi como se ela tivesse visto uma equação que finalmente fizesse sentido.

-Você gosta dela. –a cientista falou surpresa.

Jarvis sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo.

-Sim. –ele falou, olhando para o chão.

-Bom, Darcy gosta de pizza, carrosséis e pinguins de pelúcia. –ela repetiu.

-Você acha que ela...

Jane estava olhando para ele, divertimento óbvio em sua expressão.

-Quer saber? Deixa pra la. –Jarvis falou sem graça –Obrigado, Dra. Foster.

-Pizza, pinguins e carrosséis, Jarvis. –ela lembrou, enquanto o homem se afastava –Até que enfim... –murmurou para si mesma.

xXx

-Senhorita Lewis. –Jarvis chamou ao ve-la saindo de uma sala.

-Oi, Jarvis. –ela sorriu para ele –Que tal me chamar de Darcy?

-Se você prefere assim... Darcy.

Era impressão dele ou ela estava corando?

-Você queria alguma coisa, Jarvis? –ela perguntou.

-Sim. –ele falou um pouco mais alto do que esperava –Sim. –repetiu de novo, com mais calma –Eu queria saber se você não quer... –ele respirou fundo –Ir ao Central Park comigo. Eu ouvi dizer que você gosta de carrosséis e pizza.

Darcy parecia estar lutando contra um sorriso.

-Foi? –ela perguntou.

-Sim. E... –ele entregou a sacola que tinha nas mãos –Pinguins de pelúcia.

Darcy olhou dentro da sacola, e sim, havia um pinguim de pelúcia la. Roxo.

-Jarvis, você está me perigueteando? –ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Sim, Darcy. Eu acredito que estou.

Darcy riu, dessa vez corada de verdade.

-Nesse caso... Eu sei onde está a melhor pizza do Central Park.

-Eu te sigo.

* * *

 **N/A: Reviews serão bem vindos!**

 **B-jão**


End file.
